Join me in Death
by Scorpion.rose
Summary: Zaya is dead. She is in the underworld with god Anubis, trying to save the lost souls and herself from doom. But soon feelings start to grow and they realize that even in death love can rise.
1. Chapter 1

_"You are released"_

Zaya heard. It was like awakening from a deep dream. A dream of darkness. She tried to breath but she couldn't. Someone grabbed her hand, a strong and careful hand helped her to stand up. Zaya opened her eyes and looked behind. Her body. She had not survived. Her beloved Bek. She wished to come back but Anubis looked into her eyes then she knew she couldn't as nobody can come back from the dead. Bek and her difficult yet happy life were the only things she had and now she had nothing, not even a treasure to grant her an eternal life. She felt miserable, condemned. Anubis let go of her hand. At the least the guardian of the dead had come to her.

– What do you offer? – Anubis asked Zaya. He didn't care about treasures, but those were Seth's new laws.

– For you Lord Anubis, I have only my smile – Zaya asked feeling grateful to see him despite her sadness.

A smile. Smiles were common for the living, but for Anubis… The last smile he saw was a long time ago, from his mother Nephthys, when he was still alive. He appreciated Zaya's smile although she was sad.

– So be it – The god said. He wished to comfort that adorable mortal, but instead, he only guided her to the underworld.

Zaya was afraid. The underworld was a dark and cold place, like the night. People were regretted. She faced Anubis ready to ask what to do when he said:

– That's where your journey begins. Stay with the others and you won't get lost. Your previous life has ended – Anubis said in a cold tone.

– Thank you, my lord – Zaya answered with a reverence. She faced the new way ahead. Anubis was right, her past life was over and now she had to be brave for the new one.

She followed the dead. She knew Anubis was behind her and out of the blue she felt an urge to look at him again. She could see him by the corner of her eye, but that wasn't enough. She tried to look behind but then she faced down. What was holding her back anyway? She took a deep breath and then she looked at Anubis. His eyes seemed like two burning coals, his skin was black as darkness itself and some of his bones were prominent. For most Anubis was as haunting as a nightmare. But for Zaya he was somehow fascinating. Anubis realized he was being watched and stared at Zaya. She faced the way again, hoping she had not angered the god.

For her surprise, Anubis started to walk beside her. Zaya imagined if Anubis had ever had a human form and which it could be. She tried to picture him as a man. For sure he would be really tall. Maybe dark hair and pale skin? A man with red or hazel eyes? He would be a charming man for sure. She looked at him again in a more discreet way. He stared at her.

– Have you never seen a god before? – Anubis asked.

Zaya trembled. She had angered him! For Horus, could that be worse?

– No, I- I haven't my lord – Zaya told him.

– I'm sorry I'm not a very good looking god – Anubis smiled.

Zaya blushed. She didn't expect that but she was glad he wasn't mad.

– Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, my lord.

– You have beautiful _eyes_ and a beautiful smile, Zaya – Anubis told her.

– Thank you.

– You don't have to be so afraid – He told her – Your suffering is over now.

– I'm sorry but I don' believe so, Lord of the Underworld. I died as a slave. I have no treasure.

Anubis frowned. He hated Seth. He hated his new laws and what they were doing with Ma'at. If only he could do something to help the Lord of the Air, but he was trapped in the underworld, watching the dead he should protect being lost forever. He left Zaya to find another souls that needed him.

Zaya thought about her possibilities. Her life, her love and her hope, everything was lost. She felt despair eating her soul slowly. She started to walk slower and slower, until she stopped. She sat on the floor and held her knees. The other dead people didn't stop and Zaya got behind. She cried for a while until she started to feel colder and colder. The surronding air seemed to be freezing. Things became darker until Zaya couldn't see. She fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I told you to stay on the way"_

Zaya heard while she was awakening. The first thing she saw was Anubis. He was holding her in his arms. She tried to ask him what happened but her voice made no sound.

– I almost lose you – The god caressed her face.

His hand was warm and soft, so different of that cold world. He put her on the floor kindly. Anubis passed his arm around Zaya's waist. She leaned on him and stood up slowly, feeling dizzy. When she got better she noticed she was too close to Anubis, holding his arm as he held her waist. It seemed like they were going to dance. It would be awkward to dance with someone so taller than her. What a weird thought!

– How do you feel? – She asked her, placing his hand on her lower back.

– I can't go – Zaya took a long breath.

– Why?

– I have no treasure and my soul will be destroyed.

– Don't be coward. You must face your judgment.

– I am not coward! I just don't want to cease to exist!

Zaya's voice was loud. Anubis glared at her and then she realized that wasn't manner to talk to a God. She bowed and almost fell.

– Please, forgive me Lord Anubis! I'm sorry! Yes, I'm coward! I'm not strong enough to face my destruction – She sobbed.

Anubis stared at the miserable soul before him. After a while, he lifted Zaya and hugged her. Zaya placed her head on his stomach and cried as much as she could. Anubis placed his chin on her head. Her hair smelled like water lilies. They remained embraced for a while.

– Don't worry Zaya – Anubis caressed her hair – Even in death destiny may be surprising.

– My destiny is doom – Zaya told him, still in his embrace which was so comfortable. He touched her chin.

– Can you keep a secret Zaya?

– Yes, My lord.

– I can't stop the judgments. Sooner or later you and the others will have to face the Balance and receive an unfair sentence. But I'm doing everything I can to delay this moment. It's against the divine law, I know. But so is the new judgment. Would you help me with this mischief? – He asked.

– Yes. It would be an honor – Zaya dried her tears and tried to smile. Thanks to Bek she was a master of mischief.

– Good. You shall stay with me every time – He smiled back at her, his teeth were like silver.

– Thank you, Lord Anubis.

– You don't need to call me Lord when we're alone. Come with me – He offered his hand and Zaya took it.

– What happened to me? – Zaya asked him.

– I can't protect a soul that leaves the way. There are demons in here. Soul eaters.

– You've saved my life! I mean… my soul – Zaya bowed at him – Thank you, King of-

– You're welcome – He interrupted her – but don't call me this way… I don't like it.

Zaya remained silent and Anubis felt guilty. He had been rude.

– I'd rather "Ruler of the Bows" like you said before – He told her.

– Good to know. It's so dark… I can't see anything.

The way was filled with shadows and mist. The floor started to crack and Anubis had to pick Zaya up. She put her arms around his neck as he pressed her body against his. They faced each other for a while and then Anubis looked away.

– This world is a reflection of the world you came from – Anubis explained – Ra used to shine in here. The hills were green. But now it's…

– Hopeless – Zaya whispered.

Anubis nodded – Like in the world of the living.

– Will the great god Seth ever show his mercy? – Zaya asked.

– He never had any mercy.

Zaya rested her head on Anubis shoulder.

– Things will change - She said - I have faith in you.


	3. Chapter 3

**_*flash-back*_**

The boy used to take care of his mother's garden. It wasn't easy to raise things in the desert but he was good at it. This boy was wearing a loincloth and his eyes were traced with kohl. His name was Anubis. He seemed to be 7 years old, although he was centuries old. Gods aged slower than humans.

Suddenly, someone stepped in the garden and all plants withered with the heat. His father was home. Seth picked Anubis in his arms and stared at him with disapproval.

– What are you doing?

–Gardening – Anubis whimpered

– My son doesn't do gardening! – He said aloud – You're like Osiris!

– Seth! – Nephthys flew at them both – She wore a blue and loose dress. Her hair was a long braid.

Seth put Anubis on the floor and approached her.

– He has soil powers! – He pointed at him – It's Osiris' son isn't it?

– No. You also have soil powers!

– Ra said my seed wouldn't live! Osiris had you as I had his _witch_ wife before!

– I'm not one of your whores! – Nephthys shouted.

Seth raised his hand. Anubis turned into a huge dark wolf and bit Seth's pulse. Seth fell and screamed in pain. Nephthys was frightened.

– Anubis stop it! PLEASE STOP IT! – Nephthys screamed as she tried to hold her wolf-son.

Anubis let go of Seth and turned into a boy again. He had gold blood in his mouth. Seth stood up in pain. His arm was terribly wounded, drenched in gold. Then Seth laughed loudly.

– A desert wolf! Well, Maybe _I let you be my son_ – Seth tapped Anubis head. He tried to kiss Nephthys but she didn't face him.

– You're spoiling him – Seth said as he left.

Nephthys sighed.

– Son, why have you done this?

– He was going to hurt you, mother – Anubis explained – Father is bad.

– Dad had suffered and his heart is hardened – She held his face – Rage is a wicked counselor. We must act with kindness.

– But I was kind… to you.

Nephthys laughed.

– Come here – Nephthys picked him up – You have some lessons to do, my little wolf.

She kissed and wrapped him in her sparkling wings.

~ . ~

In fact, Anubis wasn't a cruel deity like Seth, but a protective one like Nephthys. He wasn't sure of who was his real father and he didn't care. Nephthys was his mother and that was enough.

– Lord Anubis – Zaya came, her skin was beautiful under the moonlight. She carried some scrolls – These people don't remember who they are.

Zaya was helping Anubis with the souls of the dead. He wished to delay their unfair judgments. He enjoyed Zaya's company and beauty. Besides, she was really useful.

– They must go the 6th house and wait – He said.

Anubis guided them to the boat which was going to the 6th house. Beside it there was another boat. In there People were weeping in panic.

– What happened to them? – Zaya asked Anubis.

– They're victims of violent death. As the boat goes by they'll recover.

– This is terrible – Zaya said.

– Death is not so terrible Zaya, Life is. In death their torment is over – Anubis said, embracing her shoulder.

In death, there was no slavery. No war. No pain. Only the memories of their beloved ones. Zaya agreed.

– You were alone – Zaya told him – Are you fine?

– I am.

She looked at his face. He seemed nostalgic.

– Were you missing someone? The Goddess Hathor?

– Why would I miss Hathor?

– I don't know… There are tales…

He laughed.

– No. Lady Hathor is stunning but we had nothing to do with each other.

In fact, Anubis had an unanswered crush on Hathor in the past.

– So, you're single? – Zaya smiled.

– Are you interested in _me_? – Anubis told her, his breath reached her neck and she shivered.

Zaya blushed. She was a dead-married woman! She couldn't be interested in the fascinating wolf god, for Horus' wings!

– Sorry. That was inopportune – He moved away from her.

– You're not inopportune.

Zaya wished to say how perfect and sweet he was and that only a very dumb goddess would not be interested in him. But she didn't.

– I miss my mother – Anubis faced the river.

– I know this feeling – She held his arm – When I was younger my mother wished to marry me with a man I didn't love. I've run away from home and I never saw her again. I think about her every single day. I bet she hates me.

– You're too lovely to be hated, Zaya – Anubis held her hand and they smiled.

There was a loud thud. Anubis pulled Zaya close and then another wolf god appeared. He was as white as the moon and carried a bow and arrows on his back. He looked like a hunter and his name was _Wepwawet –_ the god opener of the ways.

– Anubis, they want more souls. They demand me to open the way to the hall immediately – Wepwawet was upset.

– Open it, but I won't send anyone to doom – Anubis remarked.

– It will only make the Balance worse – the silver wolf-god told him – What if we send the bad ones first?

– We'd have to judge them first and that's not our function.

– Excuse me Lords of the unseen world – Zaya interrupted them with reverence – Maybe you could send the rich ones first.

Anubis and Wepwawet faced each other. That was a brilliant idea. The judges would notice it later but it would take time.

– Zaya, Help me to separate the slaves– Anubis turned to Wepwawet – You have my permission.

Zaya nodded and left.

– She's smart and beautiful. She likes you – Wepwawet said and gave a mischievous smile to Anubis.

– She's a mortal.

– The Greeks don't care about that – The silver wolf played with an arrow – They have a lot of fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Anubis gazed at the 7th house. There was an unlike woman in there. She had a golden aura and she was taller than the other souls. It was his mother Nephthys! Anubis ran at her and she embraced him.

– My dearest son – Nephthys had tears of emotion – I missed you so much! Look at you. The Great God of Death!

– Mother! – As Anubis hugged her, he stared horrified at her back and saw what was left of her wings – Who did this to you?

– Seth – She sighed – You were right about him – She dried her tears – but it doesn't matter anymore, I'm with you again and this time nothing can keep us apart.

Zaya came up reading a scroll, unaware of the divine encounter.

– Anubis, 40 thousand souls had been judged and – Zaya saw Nephthys – I'm sorry! Hail to the Great Lady of The House! – Zaya bowed down.

– Thank you – Nephthys said.

– Zaya would you leave us alone? – Anubis asked kindly.

Zaya nodded and left. Nephthys smiled at Anubis.

– What? – Anubis asked.

– You like her.

– She's a mortal and she will be damned…

– Use your human form.

Anubis shook his head. He had died in battle. Nephthys and Isis made many enchantments until they bring him back to life in his wolf-like form. But Ra didn't allow him to stay among the living and sent him to the underworld. Since then, He could never change into his human form again.

– We will fix that – Nephthys said as she embraced him.

~.~

Zaya was studying the maps of the underworld when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and saw a man. For a moment the whole underworld faded but him. He was tall, with long dark hair and blue eyes perfectly kohl-lined. His tanned naked chest had magical symbols tattooed and scars made of gold. He was as bewitching as a mirage in the desert… For sure he was a god! But who?

– May I help you? – Zaya asked insecurely.

– Don't you recognize me? – He asked as he approached.

His voice was deep. She had heard that voice before. He smiled and Zaya finally remembered.

– Anubis! You-you changed! – Zaya was amazed.

– My mother and someone _special_ made me remember my humanity – He smiled at her – Now I guess I'm not so horrible.

– You've never been horrible – Zaya moved a shade of his hair and touched his face. He was so dreamy, She just had to touch it. When Zaya's fingers reached his skin, Anubis caressed her hand and kissed it. His lips were warm and soft.

– Zaya, you haven't been here for long, but you have done the impossible – His lips trembled and he held her face – You brought light to my darkness. You make the God of Death feel alive. If there's love in my heart, I thank you – Anubis felt his heart banging his chest as he spoke.

– But… I'm just a mortal soul – Zaya's voice was a whisper. "I must be dreaming". She thought.

– The most divine of all.

Anubis leaned to her. Zaya couldn't believe what was happening. That was madness, but only Amon-Ra knew how she wished that madness. When Zaya died her heartbeat had ceased. But now she was feeling her heart pounding. How was that possible? His hand reached her uncovered back and when Anubis pulled Zaya close, her forehead touched his and then they kissed passionately. His lips were as tasteful as red wine, for a moment Zaya felt like she was drunk. Anubis pressed her body against his, there was nothing he desired more desperately than Zaya. When their lips were apart, Anubis kissed her neck as he whispered:

– I love you Zaya. I love you.

– I… love you too but... It feels wrong – Zaya pulled him away gently, it was a sacrifice to stay away from him – Yesterday I was married and…

– I understand – He caressed her hair – You've just arrived here and your last life is still fresh. I can't avoid the judgments anymore and yours will happen soon, but I can't lose you. So I came to offer you a new life instead of doom.

– A new life? How?

He clasped her hands and looked into her eyes.

– If you marry me, Our union can make you immortal and you would become the Goddess of the Afterlife.

Zaya opened her mouth in surprise and closed again. That was too extraordinary.

– Me? A Goddess? – She laughed nervously.

– And My _Beloved_ Queen – He said still holding her hands.

For Horus's beak did she hear right? She tried to picture it: "Zaya Goddess of Death, Beloved of Anubis, Queen of Afterlife" That sounded unreal, and so did the second option "eternal doom" . How did she end up that way?

– Eternity or Destruction – Zaya said to herself.

– You deserve a fairer choice and I'm sorry – Anubis held her shoulders – But I can't stand the feeling of losing you forever. Please Zaya, Join me. Live with me.

– Can I think about it? – Zaya told him, her words sounded like a supplication.

– You have until your judgment – He kissed her forehead and shape-shifted into a wolf – Now… I need you to go the Hall of the Two Truths.

He let go of her hands as Zaya nodded and followed the others. She had the way of the judgment to think about the proposal. As she walked, she thought about Bek and how she ran away with him, leaving the life she knew behind when he asked. Could she do the same for Anubis, for all eternity? Her mind started to be as clouded as the dark underworld.


	5. Chapter 5

Zaya was walking, absorbed in her thoughts when she heard whispers. At first, it was unclear but then Zaya recognized Bek's voice and their whole lives together rushed in her mind. She felt her heart beating sadly. He said he loved her, something about Horus and that he was going to bring her back. Zaya told him that was impossible and he said it wasn't. Bek wasn't moving on because of her. Suddenly his voice became inaudible and there was a sound of thunder. It was Anubis.

– It is forbidden to the dead to speak with the living – there was a fire in his eyes and for a moment Zaya was afraid.

– Who were you speaking to? – The god asked her.

Zaya hesitated. She didn't want to tell him it was Bek.

– I didn't speak to them… They called me.

– Go – He pointed to the boat in a harsh manner.

Before getting into the boat, she asked him:

– Can the dead live again?

Anubis was surprised. Zaya wished to come back. She wasn't going to accept to live in the underworld. She didn't want to be with him.

– No, they can't – He said – The dead belong in the unseen world. _With me._

The boat started to move and Anubis followed Zaya with his eyes. Zaya knew how stubborn Bek could be. If there was a way to bring her back he would never stop to try it no matter what.

"Please Horus, clear my mind" Zaya prayed. Now she would have to choose between doom, Anubis, and Bek.

~.~

Zaya followed her way to the hall. An old woman called her "the jewel of Anubis' eyes" but she didn't give attention.

– He can be as jealous as Seth sometimes, but I don't think he's dangerous.

Zaya saw the goddess Nephthys walking beside her.

– Have you already decided, child? – Nephthys asked her.

Zaya sighed. More pressure! Why?

– You see when I had my proposal I accepted it right away thinking I was making the right decision, but I was naïve. You're right. When a woman receives a proposal she must think carefully. Take you time – Nephthys smiled kindly.

– My husband talked to me from the living world. He said he and Horus were going to bring me back. Anubis said it's impossible, but Bek is a stubborn man. I feel guilty – Zaya poured out her heart to the goddess.

There were thunders in the dark sky of the underworld.

– Ra is the only god who can restore life and he isn't soft-hearted – Nephthys said – Death is difficult to handle, but your husband will recover. There's nothing you can do to help him. But you can help yourself – Nephthys touched her shoulder – Anubis will love and respect you this I can assure.

– Thank you, Lady Nephthys – Zaya smiled.

– I have to go – Nephthys disappeared in a blue mist.

~.~

Anubis was going to the world of the living attending Hathor's call. When he came up he discovered the goddess of love was still was as stunning as she was before. He saw Bek, the former husband of his beloved and Horus, oh Horus that always had everything! He and Hathor were together, of course. However, Anubis wasn't jealous. The Horus's easy life has ended.

For a moment Anubis wished to say that Zaya didn't need any help, that she was going to be fine with him, but then the great goddess Hathor showed her will to sacrifice herself in name of Zaya and Bek's love.

He didn't dare to stop her. He didn't like the idea to lead Bek into the underworld, but that was the right thing to do. Now Zaya would have a fair choice. If Zaya was going to be his wife, then it should happen by her free will not by her fear of destruction.

~.~

Zaya's time had arrived. She was in front of the balance, the Judges asking her what was her offering and she had no idea on what to do. Anubis wasn't there and neither was Bek. That was the end.

Suddenly,there was a cloud of dust and then Anubis and Bek appeared. Zaya couldn't believe her eyes. Anubis grant permission to Bek to talk with Zaya, although he hated it.

Zaya's heart was rejoiced until Bek tried to touch her. She couldn't feel his hands. For Bek, Zaya's skin was like a cold and brief steam. In that silent moment, they both realized they were never going to live together.

– This will provide you a good place in the afterlife – Bek said, as he was going to place Hathor's bracelet on the balance.

– Please, No! – Zaya's eyes were watered – That's not the afterlife I wish.

Bek stared at her surprised. After everything he had done, Zaya didn't want to pass the gates?

– What? – Bek asked.

A terrible rumble shook the underworld. It felt like the whole world was cracking.

– The chaos spreads! It will ruin this land! – Anubis roared and rushed to try to stop it with his powers.

– Horus is the only hope! Go back and help him! – Zaya told Bek.

– No, he's a liar! The world is ending Zaya and I want to be with you while I can! – Bek shouted at her, the noise was like a storm.

– I know you will live! – Zaya screamed at him.

– My strength is finite – Anubis roared at them – If the Lord of Air plans to stop this he must hurry. If you don't go now you'll die here.

Bek faced Zaya. He wished to know why she refused the afterlife. Certainly, it wasn't because she wished him to come with her. But there wasn't time for that. He touched her face and stood up.

– Please send me back! – Bek shouted at Anubis.


	6. Chapter 6

Bek was gone. Zaya looked around. The underworld was hysterical. Some souls ran away, others were screaming and crying out. The goddess Nephthys tried to protect them. Zaya tried to find Anubis. He was far ahead, on the edge of that narrow bridge over the abyss. The underworld was shaking constantly. Zaya tried to walk on the bridge, making her best to not look down or fall.

– Go back! I can't protect you anymore! – Anubis shouted.

As Zaya walked, there was another quake and she fell on her knees. As she looked down, to her horror she saw Ammit, the devourer demon whose task was to eat the evildoers' souls. When the beast saw her, it came out from the shadows and roared. Zaya held the bridge and kept crawling. She had to reach Anubis.

Anubis felt each one of Zaya's footsteps relieved that she was still alive. Although he wished to hold her he couldn't stop to contain the chaos. If he did, the whole underworld and the Balance of the Universe would be destroyed. When she was closer, Anubis grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Zaya embraced him with all her strength. With his left arm, he held Zaya, his eternal love. With his right arm, he tried to contain chaos and protected the underworld. The noise was like a thousand claps of thunder together.

– That bracelet could have granted you a fine afterlife, why you didn't go? – He asked her.

– Because I didn't make up my mind – She told him.

– It's my fault. You'd be safe if I haven't interfered. I'm your doom. Forgive me – Anubis shouted.

– No, You're not – Zaya screamed – I've made my choice now.

Anubis stared at Zaya. She smiled with love and embraced him tighter. He did the same. Bek was right, the world was ending. Maybe there was a next afterlife, maybe not. Zaya felt they all would find out soon. Together in their Doom.

~.~

Although the destiny of the world was at stake, Bek couldn't stop thinking about Zaya and how she looked different. Was it because she was dead and they couldn't speak much? No… he almost felt rejected by her. Why didn't she wish to pass to her afterlife?

Anubis… the Lord of the Underworld had guided her, for sure. But the way Zaya looked at him when they arrived was very… suspicious.

– Horus has a god ever… – Bek hesitated.

– What? – Horus asked.

They both were onboard Nephthys winged barque, on the way to defeat Seth. They had become too close. Friends? Maybe something more if Horus hasn't lied. But Bek wasn't resentful anymore. If he were Horus he would have lied too. They had much in common.

– Gods and mortals have we ever – Bek cleared his throat – I mean, Have they ever been together before?

– Like we? I guess so – Horus said.

– No, I mean… Together like… _lovers_.

Horus approached him. He stared at Bek. Young, small… Mortals were like children. It seemed like taking advantage. But Bek was an interesting child. No, He was a man. He had strength, quickness, an intelligence and beauty that could resemble a god's. He would be a _perfect_ god…

– What are you implying? – Horus smiled – Are you interested in…

– Of course not! I'm just curious… No! I mean – Bek blushed, his words seemed to be betraying him – It's not what you think! I just heard about gods, women, and their demigods… So, is it possible?

– Oh, I see! – Horus was a little disappointed – Well, this uh… the intercourse about gods and mortals is possible… My father would not accept it but he could not control the god's relationships.

– But even the gods who are animal-like?

– All gods are shapeshifters – Horus shrugged his muscular shoulders – Why are you asking this?

– Curiosity, like I said – He laughed nervously – Let's stop Seth before the world turns into dust – Bek said impatiently. What a terrible subject!

Could it be that the wolf god was tracking down his wife? Or just doing his job as the protector of souls? Wait but Zaya was dead… could the dead and the gods… No. He wouldn't ask that for Horus, it was too weird!

~.~

Because of his struggle, Anubis fell on his knees. Zaya wished she could help him somehow. But then the chaos decreased and stopped. Anubis shapeshifted into a man. Now, instead of fur he had skin, covered in sweat. The kohl of his blue eyes was blurred. He was exhausted.

– He made it – Anubis panted – Hail Horus.

– Hail Horus and Hail Anubis! – Zaya embraced and kissed him cheerfully. They stood up together.

Anubis looked at Zaya. Her eyes were still watered as she smiled.

– About my decision – Zaya was serious as they walked back to the Hall of the Two Truths – I…

– You don't need to marry me if you don't want – He caressed her hair.

– I want – She put her arms around his neck.

– Me too – Anubis smiled – But you've been through a lot. Rest now. I can wait an eternity if I know you'll be with me.

Anubis held her face and they had a long kiss.

The souls were relieved, praising him and all gods. Celebrating another fair chance of life after death.

But someone had died recently. A new soul on the hall of the two truths who wasn't celebrating and wasn't grateful either. He stood in front of Anubis and Zaya. His doubts were right.

– Bek! – Zaya was surprised as she saw her ex-husband.

– Hello again, Zaya – Bek said bitterly.


	7. Chapter 7

– You said you wished to share your life with _me_ – Bek told Zaya.

– And I shared-

– I've lost my life trying to bring you back while you were hanging around with a dead man! – Bek screamed.

Anubis hit his staff on the floor and shapeshifted into a wolf god again.

– More respect – The god roared as he raised his arms and moved they all to another place in a golden mist. Now they were on an empty island in the underworld.

– A god – Bek sighed – I should know. Gods are never trustworthy.

Anubis stared at him.

– Bek, I'm sorry – tears crossed Zaya's face – You made me the happiest woman while we lived together, but then I died and…

– And I've died for you! I've lost my life only to see you with another… god!

Zaya covered her face, ashamed. Bek turned his back on her. He couldn't face Zaya. Looking at her was painful.

Anubis approached Bek.

– Forgive her and forgive me. I wished to save her from doom by making her mine, So I seduced her. It was my fault.

– I'm a damned woman anyway – Zaya sighed.

Bek sat on the floor and held his head. He had wasted his life for a woman that didn't wait for him. Now there was no Zaya and no life left. The world was fine but he was dead.

– I want my afterlife – Bek told Anubis – please, I ask you to guide me to my final destination. Deliver me from the life I had so far.

Anubis was surprised and then he sighed.

– I can't – He sighed – Behold.

Zaya and Bek looked up. A beam of sunlight came from above and surrounded Bek and Zaya with its light and warm.

– What is it? – Bek asked.

– This is Ra. He is bringing you back to life.

– Horus – Bek smiled.

– No! – Zaya held Anubis arm.

– Zaya – He caressed her face as his eyes watered – I can't stop Ra. You deserve a long and happy life. Live. Have children. Grow old and then come to me.

– No, I can't! – Zaya cried.

– Remember Zaya – He held her hands – I can wait an eternity if I know you'll be with me.

Zaya held him tight but Ra's strength was bigger. Suddenly she and Bek were on fire, but they didn't burn. The beam of sunlight ceased and Bek and Zaya were gone. Anubis howled alone in the gloomy darkness.

~.~

When Zaya opened her eyes, she was alive. She met Horus and went to the divine court with Bek. Her memories in the underworld were like a distant dream now. A dream she couldn't remember clearly. Bek and Zaya were together again. In the absence of Horus Bek was regent of Egypt and Zaya was his queen.

Zaya had everything. Her life was glazed with gold and luxury, but something on her heart was cracked. She wasn't the same woman anymore. Her dreams were haunted by a young man whose body was painted with golden symbols. Bek was the perfect husband until he was tired of it. He didn't find joy in her company anymore, choosing concubines over Zaya. Zaya's only joy was helping the people of Egypt, but that had become tiresome too.

She used to visit Anubis' temple every week since she came back to life. She prayed to him but there was no answer, not even a sign. Maybe he wished her to forget death and enjoy life but she couldn't.

After one of these visits, she returned home and went to sleep. However, Zaya woke up in the middle of the night. She was alone and the moon was full. Zaya left her bed and walked in the royal garden, under the bright moonlight. Zaya was completely alone, not even the guards were in there. She removed her sandals and walked on the fresh grass.

Suddenly, Zaya noticed something wrong with the soil. It felt like a small earthquake. She looked down and a huge cleft appeared on the ground. Zaya got out of the garden, tripped and fell. She couldn't get up and run away, she had to see it. A spooky gray mist was coming out from the cleft. A huge hand got out of the ground and then a body. Zaya could see a huge wolf-like shadow coming out.

– Anubis – Zaya whispered.

– You owe me one – The shadow coughed. It was Wepwawet, the god opener of the ways. He was talking to someone else that was coming out from the soil.

– Geb may complain... Oh! Good evening, Zaya – He smiled at Zaya as he saw her.

– Good evening... Lord of the ways – Zaya said scared. She wished to know what was going on.

The mist was thinner and Zaya could recognize Anubis, The god of death.

– Don't be long – Wepwawet told Anubis and kept away from them, cleaning his gray fur.

– Zaya – Anubis called her softly.

– Lord Anubis – Zaya knelt on the floor.

– I've already told you, You don't need to call me lord. – He raised his hand at her as he shapeshifted into his human form: The long-haired man covered with scars of gold that Zaya had been dreaming of.

– Gods… It was real! – Zaya was astonished.

– Yes. Don't be afraid – He said as he embraced her.

– Everything really happened… You let he take me! – A teardrop fell from Zaya's eye.

– The power of Ra is unstoppable, Zaya. Besides, You deserved to live a hundred years – He caressed her face – My plan was to wait until you die to take you but… I have heard your prayers. I know you're unhappy. So I came to ask you if you want to come with me now… and remain with me forever.

Zaya looked behind. She heard the guards coming and then she looked at Anubis.

– My only wish is to go with you now and become your wife, for all eternity – Zaya smiled brightly.

– So be it.

They had a rapturous kiss. Wepwawet got inside the Earth first. Anubis carried Zaya in his arms as they entered together in the underworld. The cleft on the soil closed and there was no trace of Zaya or the gods left.

On the Underworld, Zaya married Anubis and became a goddess. She guided the souls to the afterlife with Nephthys and ruled the underworld with Anubis. Some years after, the mortals called her Anput and her hometown became the center of her worship. Zaya and Anubis had a daughter named Kebechet and they ruled and loved each other deeply until the end of time.


End file.
